Sing
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: Just some Nanao and Shunsui Christmas Fluff. Who knew his Nanao-chan had such a colourful volcabulary...


Title: Sing

Author: FactVsFiction

Pairing: Nanao/Shunsui

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Sing

Nanao hid a smile but still the corners of her lips turned upwards. She loved to hear her Taichou play. It was Christmas eve and the captain and lieutenant's annual snowflake ball was in full swing. Rangiku and Jyuushiro had convinced Shunsui to play for the crowd some time ago and the soft music set an intimate yet comfortable atmosphere among the surprisingly tight knit group. Or maybe it was just his voice. It probably was, Nanao decided. Kyoraku-Taichou had an amazing voice and the rich melody created by his deep baritone wrapped the whole room in a blanket of calm. When he sang it was hard to believe they were in the mist of a war…

Nanao was chatting with Rangiku on the sidelines of the dance floor when Rangiku mentioned it. "Hey. Have the last two songs sounded funny to you?"

Nanao closed her eyes. She had been studiously ignoring the fact for the past _three_ songs.

"They require piano accompaniment." Said Nanao simply.

"Oh. it's a pity he hasn't got it. Kyoraku-taichou is very very good."

Nanao just watched her Taichou.

"Now he's just trying to annoy me." She grumbled as Nanao recognised the first gentle cords of the next song. He repeated, giving her a happy smile.

"What?" asked Rangiku.

Nanao released a long suffering sigh. "Never mind. If you'll excuse me Rangiku-san.."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shunsui's smile grew wider if it were possible as he watched his Nanao-chan make her excuses to Rangiku.

A minute later Nanao slipped onto the piano bench to his right.

He looked up at her from his position cross-legged on the floor, still strumming the same cords. He grinned wider. He knew she couldn't resist, this was an all-time favourite of hers to play.

"You will be doing your fair share of the paperwork on the 27th Taichou." She said curtly.

"Of course my lovely Nanao-Chan." Paperwork was a small price to pay for the public accompaniment of his fuku-taichou. Nanao never played outside the squad eight barracks…

"And you will refrain from that ridiculous nickname."

"That I cannot promise you my lovely Nanao-chan."

Nanao rolled her eyes but set her fingers to the keys anyway, figuring she should be happy with what she'd gotten.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The piano notes made Rangiku and a few others look up.

"You look surprised, Matsumoto-san. You didn't know Ise-san can play?" Asked Jyuushiro.

"I-I didn't." Rangiku admitted, watching her friend expertly work the keys.

"Ise-san does not play much outside the division barracks but don't be fooled, she is an excellent musician. Surely you know that for all their fondness of Sake the 8th are the most cultured of the 13 squads."

"They always play at functions… But I thought it was just a coincidence…"

"Oh no Matsumoto-san. It's a talented division, if a lazy one. Shunsui-san and Nanao-san teach their recruits all they know. Both are musically gifted and well versed in Ballroom, literature, art and speak fluent English. They acknowledge the fact that a Shinigami is a difficult profession and people require a distraction. It also gives those that cannot stick the profession for their whole lives something to fall back on. It's really quite ingenious of them"

"I never knew… They play so beautifully together."

"Don't they?"

"You've heard them play before?"

"Just once." Said Ukitake. " Around 70 years ago I took a turn for the worst. Captain Unohana warned us to prepare for the worst. I'd heard them together before by accident and they agreed to sing at my funeral. They sang it for me."

"My gods…. That's so sad." Said Rangiku, her eyes glassy.

"I'm quite alright." Ukitake reassured her.

"She sings too?"

"I believe I'm the only person outside the 8th whose heard it. Nanao-san generally leaves voice training to Shunsui-san even in the division. She's incredibly self conscious when it comes to her voice. When it comes to any musical talent really. I'm surprised he managed to convince her to play."

"I forget how long they've worked together sometimes."

Ukitake nodded his agreement. "I think we all do."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shunsui smiled warmly at his second as she played. She rolled her eyes but she couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips.

Kyoraku-Shunsui could say truthfully that there was nothing, not one thing, that he loved more than playing and singing with his talented Nanao-chan. Seeing that smile that only music gave her as she became lost in the tune with him. Knowing that the boundaries between them normally fell to pieces.

He changed the song for the fifth time and she immediately recognised it.

"Sir that is hardly appropriate!" She argued.

Shunsui just smiled serenely at her. He hadn't been expecting her to know this particular song but he was happy she did. Maybe…

"Yare yare Nanao-Chan I'

She sighed. He looked like a wounded puppy and she couldn't find it in herself to say no to him. "Alright…"

"My Nanao-chan is so sweet."

"Sweet is hardly a word anyone would use to describe me Sir." She deadpanned.

She was right. It was the wrong choice of word but Shunsui couldn't seem to find the right one…

He noticed something different in her manner almost immediately. How she smiled so unwillingly. How her notes were a little more enthusiastic as she played but no less perfect. Maybe…

Nanao adored this song. She couldn't deny it. It was her favourite Christmas song of all time, so undignified and totally unlike her perceived image of structured, tight laced Ise-Nanao it was one of her few memories from the human life she'd left behind and it never failed to remind her of her taichou. So Ironic he would choose to sing it…

m not asking you to sing. Just accompany me." He gave her the eyes.

_**It was Christmas eve babe, In the drunk tank**_

_**An old man said to me, wont see another one**_

_**And then he sang a song, The rare old mountain dew**_

**_I turned my face away, And dreamed about you_.**

Gods it was so like him. She mused as she played the notes long engraved in her mind. And it was absolutely perfect for his voice.

_**Got on a lucky one, Came in eighteen to one**_

_**I've got a feeling, This years for me and you**_

_**So happy Christmas, I love you baby**_

_**I can see a better time When all our dreams come true.**_

Those who spoke enough English, -most of the captains- were smiling now, becoming involved in the song and how typical it was of the 8th captain. Ukitake swayed along merrily as he watched his friends.

They were coming to the end of the short instrumental and Nanao threw caution to the wind.

Screw it! She thought.

Shunsui's smile almost split his face as she burst into song. Yes!

_**They've got cars big as bars, They've got rivers of gold**_

_**But the wind goes right through you, Its no place for the old**_

_**When you first took my hand, On a cold Christmas eve**_

_**You promised meBroadway was waiting for me.**_

Wows and exclamations of amazement came from the crowd. Nanao's voice really was quite startling most didn't even know she could sing, let alone like she was now.

Those who knew the song were even more amazed. Nobody had ever seen the strict woman so light-hearted and happy. And for her to sing a song like this one.

Shunsui joined her by the piano, still strumming the notes on his guitar. This song was so much easier when you could see your partner.

_**You were handsome**_

_**You were pretty, Queen of new york city**_

_**When the band finished playing they howled out for more**_

_**Sinatra was swinging, All the drunks they were singing**_

_**We kissed on a cornerThen danced through the night.**_

_**The boys of the NYPD choir were singing Galway bay**_

_**And the bells were ringing outFor Christmas day**_

The now gathered crowd cheered. Separately they were amazing but when their voices mixed there truly was something magical about it.

Shunsui smiled, communicating through his eyes that it was okay to his suddenly rightfully nervous fuku-taichou.

Come on Nanao. You can do this. She ordered herself. Buck up!

_**You're a bum**_

_**You're a punk, You're an old slut on junk, Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed**_

_**You scumbag, you maggot, you cheap lousy faggot Happy Christmas your arseI pray God its our last**._

Jaws fell as the pair hurled insults at each other. Though their voices were hard their eyes were soft upon each other and they smiled with a pure happiness. But still. To hear words like that fall from the lips of Nanao-Ise was bizarre.

"Woooooooooo! Go Nanao!" Yelled Rangiku. She always knew her reserved friend had it in her.

Shunsui smiled smugly. Nanao rarely swore but when she did she did so as she did everything else. Excellently.

**_I could have been someone_**

**_Well so could anyone you took my dreams from me when I first found you_**

**_I kept them with me babe, I put them with my own. Cant make it all alone I've built my dreams around you_**.

They played the ending sequence as one and finally let the notes dwindle out. Silence ruled for a few seconds and in that time all Nanao could hear was the frantic beat of her heart in her ears and the laboured breathing of both she and the man beside her.

Suddenly the noise exploded as the whole room burst into cheers and applause. Nanao met her Captain's eyes and smiled sheepishly, quickly becoming embarrassed.

"Way to go you two!"

"That was amazing!"

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

"I do believe they enjoy your voice Nanao-chan." Shunsui teased.

"Encore encore encore!"

"I will if you will." Said Shunsui.

"Its after two taichou…" said Nanao uncertainly

"Go on Nanao-san!" Said Rangiku.

"Two more Nanao-chan. One more lively and a slow one to finish. Please?" Begged Shunsui, giving her those eyes again."

"Fine." She said primly. Shunsui beamed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Walk back with me Nanao-chan. It's a beautiful night." Nanao nodded. She'd loosened up considerably and the thrill of performing to an audience was still coursing through her veins.

They walked in a companionable silence. 8th division was a good walk from the first division ballroom and both were enjoying the night. Shunsui broke it some ten minutes later.

"Thank you Nanao-chan. I know you didn't want to."

"No, its okay…. I… enjoyed it." She said, sounding slightly surprised even to her own ears.

Shunsui grinned, his happiness seemed to radiate off him in waves. Nanao smiled. "As long as it makes you smile like that it's worth it."

The colour drained from her face suddenly. Please please tell me I didn't say that out loud. She thought frantically. She already knew she had….

"Nanao-chan playing with you is more than I could ask for. Thank you."

"Why?" Asked Nanao, her brow furrowing. "I mean everybody in our squad jumps at the chance to play with you, why should I-" She stopped herself.

"Make you so happy?" Shunsui finished for her. He laughed softly. "Because you don't Nanao-chan. You're the most talented musician in our division and you hide it. I just love to see you enjoy yourself and your gift like you did tonight Nanao-chan. Did you know your eyes light up when you sing?"

"I-I didn't"

"They do. And you get a rosy flush on your cheeks."

Nanao gaped.

"And you curse quite beautifully at your captain."

A violent blush stained her cheeks and she looked at the path.

"Yare yare Nanao-chan that was a compliment. I was just shocked that you even knew the song."

They walked on in silence again.

"My grandfather taught me." Said Nanao a few minutes later. At least I think he did."

"A memory from your life Nanao-chan?"

Nanao nodded simply.

"It's rare anyone remembers anything but the way they died."

"I died on Christmas day Taichou. It is not unusual to remember the hours before hand." She paused but Shunsui knew better than to interrupt her.

"My family was noble class. My parents were very strict from what I gather but grandfather wasn't fond of the noble lifestyle at all. We sang that song together, he was the one who taught me the piano too… My parents got angry that he was teaching me such language but I couldn't stand being prim and proper so I loved it… There was a big argument and I stormed out. There was a lake on the property and I went ice skating… only the Ice broke and I got trapped under the surface… I was fourteen."

"I'm sorry Nanao-chan."

"I'm not. it's a good memory. Grandfather was my favourite person in the world. Its my favourite Christmas song."

"I'm glad you allowed me the honour to sing it with you Nanao-Chan."

"So am I" She said thoughtfully. She looked up and gifted him with a rare smile.

Shunsui wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked on leisurely and to his delight she allowed it.

Performing really did loosen her up he marvelled, allowing a long finger to draw circles on her hip.

"Ouch!" The fan came out of nowhere, wrapping him over the knuckles.

Alas she had to draw the line. He thought good naturedly. He chuckled heartily, replacing the arm around her waist but keeping his wandering hand stationary.

"Merry Christmas Nanao-chan."

"Merry Christmas taichou…"

OoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Hey guys. Just a really quick Christmas piece for the Shunsui/Nanao collection. I don't know about you guys but I could just see that pair singing as I was writing. And Nanao cursing… lol! Anyway! Maybe I'm just crazy… XD Review please! And happy holidays all!

Toodles

Becca.


End file.
